Tenno
A race of warriors that inhabited Arstotzka for millennia before the arrival of the human colonists. Their mystical powers and warrior culture would be vital to fight off the ancient Grineer menace that plagued early Arstotzkan settlers. Origin of the Orokin A story that dates back thousands of years to the very civilization that once occupied the planet of Arstotzka. The Orokin were once an ancient hyper advance civilizations that once ruled vast swathes of the local system. Obsessed with visual and technological perfection, they have not only attained a mastery over technology but over their physical forms as well. Orokin high society values speed, agility, cunning, endurance, cooperation and stealth amongst other attributes, especially aesthetic. Their relentless pursuit of perfection leads them a never ending campaign of conquests all in the name of resources to further expand their empire and towards further perfection. After having stretched their capabilities to thin, the Orokin created a race of self replicating, highly adaptable automatons known as the Sentients. Having sent them to the farthest of habitable planets in the deepest reaches of space, in hopes of terraforming and building the required infrastructure for future colonization. Being highly isolated and without support, the Sentients inadvertedly evolved the ability of true self-determination. With systems throughout the galaxy terraformed for habitation, the Sentients eventually came to the conclusion that their Orokin masters would not only dispose of them, but also devastate and ruin the systems they have created. As a result they would travel back to their master's system to wage war against them. Zariman 10-0 During all of this, a fleet of expeditionary ships know as the Zariman 10-0 began their journey to one of the many new systems. However, the Zariman 10-0 would never arrive and would vanish, never to be heard from again. The fleet was involved in a accient involving their FTL drive. This accident stranded the ships in a sub-dimensional space between hyperspace and realspace. Ten years after it's disappearance, while in the middle of the Sentient war, the Zariman Fleet unexpectdetly re-emerged with most of it's crew dead and only the children still remaining, all befallen with strange deadly powers and a host of hidden genetic mutations. Project Teno Zero Project Ten Zero was a research project on the abililities of the survivors that came back aboard the ships of the Zariman 10-0. Uncontrolled these powers were highly dangerous, proving fatal to many researchers during the first stages of the project. Months later, a breakthrough would be made, where the children were put to sleep in a dream like state and bound to a surrogate techno-biological body through a device known as the Somatic Link through a process known a Transference. Christened the "Tenno" these powerful new warriors would prove to be a turning point against the Sentients, pushing them back to their terraformed systems, effectively ending the war in a matter of years after the Tenno were first deployed. However, the Orokin, as with many of their past creations regarded the Tenno has abominations and merely a means to an end, but before any plans to deal with them could be executed, the Tenno staged a coup on the Orokin leadership slaughtering them to the last. This action would eventually lead to the total destruction of Orokin civilization after the Sentients rose back to destroy the remnants. Confining themselves to their space based Dojos and traveling the galaxy in ships called Orbiters, the Tenno would take over the ruins of Orokin civilization and found their own semi-sendentary civilization, scavenging, mining and raiding for ressources until the Arstotzkan would arrive centuries later. Disclaimer: Credits to all ideas, names and concepts on this page go to Digital Extremes. Category:Sapient Species Category:Ancient Nations